Iron-molybdate catalysts have been manufactured from the coprecipitation of aqueous solutions of FeCl.sub.3 and ammonium heptamolybdate. Both of these reagents are expensive and significant amounts of water are required in the commercial manufacture of the iron-molybdate catalysts in accordance with prior manufacturing methods. In addition, during the calcination step required to form the active Fe.sub.2 (MoO.sub.4).sub.3 and MoO.sub.3 components, significant amounts of pollutants, such as nitrous oxides (NO.sub.x), ammonia (NH.sub.3) and hydrochloric acid (HCl) are formed.
Thus, the synthesis of iron-molybdate catalysts prior to the present invention has a number of significant problems. In view of these significant problems, there is a need for new methods of formation for these catalysts. More specifically, there is a need for methods of manufacture of iron-molybdate catalysts that involve more common and less expensive reagents, do not require water, and reduce the formation of pollutants. The present invention fulfills all of these needs. These and other benefits of the present invention are described below.